A Stab in the Dark
A Stab in the Dark is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred forty-seventh case of the game. It is the thirty-second case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in Oceania. Plot The Bureau arrived in Singapore to meet lawyer Michelle Zuria for information about SOMBRA’s "next level". Before Carmen and the player could speak with her, Michelle received a call from her client, Anbu Devanesan, telling that he had found his girlfriend, Constance Tan, stabbed in the stomach in the Giant Wheel observation cabin. During the investigation, Anbu tried to jump off a building due to grief. Furthermore, the two found the killer's device which (per Elliot) was encrypted by SOMBRA. The killer turned out to be Anbu himself. After Anbu denied involvement, Elliot came in with the finally-decrypted device. He said Anbu was laundering SOMBRA's money in Singapore. Anbu revealed afterward that he stabbed Constance with a parang because she discovered his job in SOMBRA. Anbu then took Elliot hostage and escaped. Jack said he had tailed Anbu and Elliot to the bay gardens before the former shot him in the arm. Investigating there, Carmen and the player found Anbu's bloody tie, with Lars saying that the tie was used to gag Elliot. The two asked Jonah for help, who then advised them to return to the gardens. There, the two found Elliot's broken phone with an unsent message directing them to the docks. Meanwhile, Marina and the player interrogated Michelle. During the interrogation, the cops deduced Anbu was funding the "next level" program. She pointed the team to the Giant Wheel. There, they found out Anbu had hidden a document proving SOMBRA had "successfully" experimented with Thanid Tongproh. Sanjay Korrapati told them there were rumors regarding the recruits being experimented. Jonah, Carmen, and the player rushed to the docks before Anbu could escape by ship. They found Anbu, who was shot by Jonah in the hand. Judge Adaku sentenced Anbu to life in jail for the murder of Constance Tan, money laundering for SOMBRA, the abduction of a police officer, and failure to cooperate with the authorities. Post-trial, Elliot said he overheard Anbu ordering a boat to Indonesia. The Bureau headed there to dig deeper into SOMBRA's plans. Stats Victim *'Constance Tan' (found stabbed in the stomach) Murder Weapon *'Parang' Killer *'Anbu Devanesan' Suspects WEC32AnbuDevanesan.png|Anbu Devanesan WEC32MichelleZuria.png|Michelle Zuria WEC32RubyArmstrong.png|Ruby Armstrong WEC32DarrenHong.png|Darren Hong WEC32BrianChua.png|Brian Chua Quasi-Suspect(s) WEC32JackArcher.png|Jack Archer WEC32SanjayKorrapati.png|Sanjay Korrapati WEC32JonahKaram.png|Jonah Karam Killer's Profile *The killer eats durian fruit. *The killer practices silat. *The killer drinks Singapore Sling. *The killer is a man. *The killer has A- blood. Crime Scenes WEC32-CS1A.png|Observation Cabin WEC32-CS1B.png|Private Cabin WEC32-CS2A.png|Bay Gardens WEC32-CS2B.png|Garden Bridge WEC32-CS3A.png|Rooftop Pool WEC32-CS3B.png|Poolside Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Observation Cabin. (Clues: Victim's Note, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Constance Tan; New Suspect: Anbu Devanesan) *Ask Anbu Devanesan about the victim. (Prerequisite: Play Observation Cabin as a task; New Suspect: Michelle Zuria) *Question Michelle Zuria about her client and the victim. (Prerequisite: Anbu Devanesan interrogated) *Examine Victim's Note. (Result: Petals) *Examine Petals. (Result: Tillandsia stricta; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bay Gardens) *Investigate Bay Gardens. (Prerequisite: Tillandsia stricta identified under microscope; Clues: Locket, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Locket. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Ruby Armstrong) *Ask Ruby Armstrong about her locket with the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints on Locket identified as Ruby's) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Knife) *Analyze Knife. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Parang; Attribute: The killer practices silat) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats durian fruit) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Trivia *This case, Countdown to Murder, and Insides Out are currently the only ones wherein the trial takes place during the Additional Investigation instead of the final chapter of the main leg. *This case's title comes from the expression "a stab in the dark" which means "a guess". *This is one of the cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. *This is one of the cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) victims. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Oceania